


Steamy hot

by micinka666



Category: mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Hair-pulling, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Punishment, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micinka666/pseuds/micinka666
Summary: You're taking a shower and Mark decides to join. You both know how it's gonna end.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Original Female Character(s), Mark Fischbach/Reader, Mark Fischbach/You
Kudos: 36





	Steamy hot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my fist ever smut. Hope you'll like it. Enjoy!

Y/N was taking a shower when she heard a disturbing noise. Sounded something like an old door squeaking. You pushed away every paranoid thought and kept on washing all the foamy shower gel of your body. Seconds later you heard another one making you little bit more concerned. Just when you were about to have a look out of the showering corner, you heard a deep male voice from behind you.  
  
,,Hi baby, can I join you?“ You chuckled a bit and turned around. Mark’s pleading eyes were glazing all over your body admiring every tiny piece. You responded with teasing ,,I don’t know, can you?“ leaving a little smirk on your face. Mark took it as a challenge, immediately starting to take of his clothes. He was doing it insanely slow trying to tease you. Even though you loved it and wanted to keep on staring at his fucking hot body, you decided to be a little bratty and turn back around facing the bathroom wall and acting all uninterested. You know that that was going to drive him mad. And it quite did.  
  
A subtle groan escaped his throat in disagreement. He quickly took of the rest of his clothes and jumped in the shower right behind you, his hot breath touching your right ear. You were prepared for an attack at your ear and neck. But it was not coming. Mark was just standing really close behind you that you could feel how was his body radiating heat, but still far enough not to actually touch at all. You started to breath a bit heavier. Bastard. He didn’t even touch you and you were already getting turned on. Being impatient you bent over for a shower gel, making your butt “accidentally” brush against his crotch. You wiggled a little, feeling him getting hard and not being able to suppress a tiny moan.  
  
,,Oh, you’re such a little slut.” whispered Mark, just loud enough for you to hear, suddenly smacking and grabbing your ass. A surprised yelp of yours filled the bathroom as you straighten yourself and leaned your back against his chest, putting your hands on the wall for better stability. Your ass was now firmly pressing on his semi hard member. Mark’s hands were resting on your hips, fingers gripping you to prevent any unwanted movements. Then he started gently kissing and nibbling your earlobe, making your back to arch even more and you desperately tried to grind your butt against him, but without any success. You whined which made Mark chuckle in satisfaction. He gets crazy seeing you all desperate when he’s in control. All this teasing was just his revenge for your earlier bratty behavior.  
  
As he got back to abusing your neck, he wasn’t so gentle anymore. Soft nibbling and kissing turned into hard sucking and biting, leaving marks that will last at least for a week. You gasped, tilting your head back and closing your eyes in painful pleasure. Mark finally released his tight grip letting you grind on him, gasping as you did. ,,Fuck, soo needy baby girl.” he gasped out, letting his hands wander all over you and as they settled on your tits squeezing them hard, he tried to push you even closer to him. You could feel his now rock hard cock pressing against your butt, making you whine again as your head spun with arousal.  
  
Suddenly he made you turn around and you took a moment to drool over his gorgeous body. Drops of water were rolling down his torso, making his skin sparkle and look ever sexier. You squirmed at that beautiful sight, running your fingers across his chest. You wanted him so fucking bad. He got close to you again, raising just one hand and placing it on your bruised neck. He squeezed, just so you could barely breathe and in response your pussy clenched so hard, it almost hurt.  
  
,,Daddyyy!” you managed to moan, right before he smashed his lips with yours, immediately slipping his tongue inside and groaning into the kiss. You reached out with your right hand, stroking his length softly. Mark moaned into the kiss and started to tease you with his other hand painfully slowly on your lower belly and thighs, purposely avoiding your dripping wet cunt. You bucked your hips and then whined, when it did not help at all. Mark broke the kiss and took a step back, his eye were filled with nothing but lust.  
  
,,Do you wanna be a good little bitch for daddy?” he asked while he was watching you squirming impatiently. ,,Pleasee.” you whined and nodded frantically, taking his hand in yours. You placed it in front of your face and he wanted to cup your cheek, but you were faster and put two of his fingers in your mouth and sucked them hard while maintaining eye contact. He seemed to grow impatient too, because he suddenly pulled his digits out, tangled his hand in your hair tightly and yanked you down to your knees, slapping your face with his thick cock. ,,Then open your pretty little mouth and suck!” he ordered. You did as you were told, opening your mouth, licking just the tip and circling your tongue around it. You slowly made your way to the base of his dick, letting your tongue glide over the veins on his shaft. Mark let out an animalistic groan and you wrapped your lips around the head and started sucking gently, letting your tongue tease the sensitive slit just bellow the tip.  
  
,,Fuuuck, you’re doing soo good baby.” he whispered as his cock twitched in your mouth, making you take him deeper. You couldn’t stand the lack of stimulation anymore, so you started grinding your throbbing pussy at your palm and moaning on his dick, the vibrations making him throw his head back in pleasure. As soon as he noticed, that you were touching yourself, he quickly pulled you of his cock with a loud pop sound, and tug at your hair so hard, that it made you stand up and tilt your head back.  
  
,,Is my baby girl being a filthy slut and touching herself?!” he asked, dominance pouring out of his eyes. You whined loudly, tears forming in your eyes as he tugged even harder. You tried to nod, but his grip kept your head in place, so you extended right arm and tried to touch him again. He stopped you with his other hand and pinned both of your hands behind your back.  
  
,,Answer me!” he growled angrily, his lips tickling your ear. You gulped loudly and manage to whisper a quiet ,,Yes.” But Mark didn’t seem to be satisfied with your answer. ,,Yes what?!” escaped his lips. You were trembling in his arms, blinded by your lust and barely being able to form thoughts. His dick was now pressed against your lower belly and you tried to lift yourself up a bit more to form some friction. ,,Yes daddy, I am sorry daddy, please…” you cried out. ,,Please what? Does my kitten want something?” he asked, teasing you even more and making you go crazy. He released a little bit his tight grip in your hair, letting you tilt your head to face him and immediately attacking your lips. Your mouth opened and you deepened the kiss, your tongues now fighting and teeth clinking. Mark let your hands and hair go, grabbed at your ass lifting you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He somehow managed to turn the water off and stepped out of the shower, carrying you to the bedroom. ,,I’m gonna fuck you so hard. You won’t be able to walk for days baby.” Mark whispered in your ear, before throwing you on the bed. That sent a shock wave of arousal over you and your face was now burning red from the overwhelming sensations. ,,Oh my fucking god, you’re so gorgeous pet! Tell daddy what you want.” He insisted. The mattress sunk down under his muscular body as he climbed on top of you. You had to use all your will power to form few words: ,,Daddy please… fuck me… I need it!”  
  
Mark’s lips were now all over your neck for a moment and then a little smirk appeared on his face. ,,But you’ve been a bad girl, haven’t you? You’ll have to earn that you dirty little slut.” he said and squeezed your cheeks harshly while looking in your eyes with contempt. A whimper came out of you as you could feel your pussy aching and yearning for a release. ,,Yes daddy! I am sorry, please let me suck your dick daddy!” you begged and your lover straddled himself on your shoulders. You almost came just from the view you had. He didn’t have to say anything else, because you immediately opened your mouth wide enough and hungrily started to suck hard, swirling your tongue around his head not to waste any more time. ,,Aah, Y/N!” he moaned out, motivating you to please him more. You quickly took him deeper and Mark started moving himself and thrusting in your mouth. Your low moans sent vibrations through his whole body and caused him to thrust deeper, hitting the back of your throat and making you choke on him. ,,Fuuuck yes! That’s my good girl, fucking choke on my cock!” he said and pinned your hands above your head. You were already a squirming mess under him, saliva running down your chin and your mascara smudged on the cheeks. He knew how desperate and horny you were for him, bucking your hips in the air repeatedly chasing the feeling, and it was driving him fucking crazy. But even better for him was edging you and making you cum.  
  
So he quickly pulled out, got of you and you squeaked in surprise as he grabbed your hips and flipped you over on your belly. A few sharp smacks landed on your ass and you moaned loudly at every single one, perking your butt further in the air as he squeezed it hard. ,,Oh yes baby, show me your beautiful pussy.” he ordered, grabbed your hips again and yanked you up on all fours. In reaction you arched your back, presenting your wet and swollen cunt to him. He took a second to have a look and moaned at that sight, slapping your ass once more. You felt two of his fingers finally skimming themselves in your folds and slowly pushing in. Your hips bucked uncontrollably, so he grabbed at your butt to stop you from moving. When his fingers were fully inside he started curling them harshly with each thrust, making you scream immediately. ,,Aaah Maark… ooh my go-! Oh god, please… Mark!” You couldn’t take much more and let your head fall on the mattress, biting hard into a pillow. ,,Do not silence yourself baby girl! I want everyone to know you’re all mine! My dirty little slut screaming my name…” demanded Mark and you let out a loud crying moan in response. Your whole body started to shake as you approached your climax: ,,Fuck, daddy I’m so close…. Please… Maa-ark..” your fingers convulsively gripping the bed sheets. He suddenly stopped completely, leaving you panting on the bed and whining pathetically as tears were running down your cheeks. ,,No cumming, not yet baby girl. You needed a little punishment.”  
  
You groaned in protest, earning a sharp slap on your ass. ,,Or do you think you didn’t deserve it? You fucking whore!” hissed Mark and another slap landed on your butt, leaving a bright red mark. ,,No daddy, I am sorry… please… fuck me.” You cried out, absolutely unable to think straight anymore. Mark got of the bed and pulled you by your thighs to its edge, so you were now bending over the bed, your legs hanging down.  
  
,,Hmm, I think my kitten needs her collar. But belt will work too…” he said and went back to the bathroom to pick it up. When you heard him coming back, you managed to pull yourself up a bit, so he could easily wrap it around your neck. ,,Oh you’re so desperate baby.” He whispered as he was putting his belt around your neck and tightening it. You let out another crying ‘please’ in response.  
  
Mark positioned himself behind you and slid over your clit few times with the tip of his cock before aggressively fast pushing balls deep in your dripping wet pussy. Your jaw dropped with silent scream and he wrapped the end of his belt tight around his wrist, making your back arch even more. He leaned a bit forward and whispered in your ear: ,,I want to hear what you want slut. Tell me what you want, otherwise I won’t start moving.”  
  
He knew, you were not able to form a coherent sentence in that moment and he took advantage of it. You had no idea what you were saying, you just couldn’t wait anymore, you needed to be fucked. ,,Please… daddy… please! I need you to fuck me! I fucking need it! Please fuck me with your big cock, please daddy!” you were basically screaming, not giving a fuck if anyone hears you. ,,Well, if my baby girl insists…” and with those words he started pounding into you mercilessly, skin on skin slapping echoing in the bedroom. He was yanking hard at the belt, choking you. With his other hand Mark grabbed your butt tight, landing a sharp smack occasionally. Your eyes rolled back into your skull under the enormous amount of pleasure he was giving you. Loud moans, screams and cries escaped your throat every time the belt allowed it. ,,Fuck yes baby, you feel so fucking good, so tight and wet for daddy!” You could feel yourself getting close again, hoping he would let you cum this time. ,,Nghh… I am so close daddy! Pleasee, can I cum? Please daddyyy!” you were begging for mercy and almost lost it when he said: ,,Oh yeah? My little slut wants to cum on my cock? I think she can...” He was a grunting moaning mess as well, saying sinful things to you.  
  
You were hanging on the edge and loved every second of it. Nothing in the world mattered more than this right now. He was fucking you into the mattress and you took it as if it was your only purpose. ,,Fucking cum baby girl! Cum on my cock, now!” he demanded and you broke. Intense wave of your orgasm were hitting you from every side, making you tighten around him and silently screaming his name. Mark felt you squirt all over his dick and your cum was running down his legs, and that’s what made it for him.  
  
He quickly pulled out of you, flipping and lifting your limp body, placing your head in front of his throbbing cock. ,,Make daddy cum baby!” he ordered and you immediately started sucking him as hard as you could, tasting his delicious precum. With your one hand you were pumping the rest of his length, that you couldn’t fit in your mouth, and your other one was squeezing and massaging his balls. ,,Fuu-ck, I’m gonna make you my cum slut! Do you want to be my dirty little cum slut, baby girl?” he asked out of breath. You moaned on his dick in response, feeling his hot cum hitting the back of your throat. You pulled him out of your mouth, sliding over the sensitive slit with your thumb, letting him decorate your face with the rest of his cum. When he was finished, you pulled his hips even closer to your face and licked every drop of you own cum from his crotch and thighs. ,,You look so good with my cum on your face baby… my gorgeous little cum slut.” Mark gasped out and placed a loving kiss on your forehead.


End file.
